


1:0 You Already Won My Heart

by dreamiesficfest, Nikaslist



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Implied one-sided markhyuck, M/M, Valentine’s Day, frenemies to lovers, they have a hair competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaslist/pseuds/Nikaslist
Summary: Prompt number: #DD128One-day Jaemin shows up to school with bright red hair. The next day Donghyuck does the same.Everyone loses their mind. Especially the two in question.(and Mark cries over Donghyuck’s scalp, but that’s nothing new.)





	1:0 You Already Won My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: Yay my first ever fic fest entry is finished! I would like to thank all of my friends who pushed me to get this out on time I love you all!! Special thanks to my beta, thanks to you this is better than it was before!
> 
> To my prompter: I tried to stick to the prompt as much as I could (it was an awesome prompt haha!). I got a little carried away with my own plot and ideas but I promise the core of your prompt is still in there, somewhere hehe~
> 
> I hope you like it<33

 

It’s the first day of the new year and Donghyuck already wants to die.

 

He doesn’t really see a point in making the students go to school after the new years eve, because most of them are zombies, deep bags stamped under their eyes and brains still half asleep anyway.

 

Like himself, Jeno and Yangyang. They are sitting at their table before their next class in complete silence, just staring at each other while Mark is trying to study for his math test later that day.

He pities his older friend. Teachers who plan tests for the first day of the year are devils, there’s simply no other explanation.

 

“Hey, zombies, what a beautiful day to start living your best life,” says Renjun before plopping on the seat beside Donghyuck in the school’s cafeteria.

“Injun, just because you’re boring and actually sleep on new year’s eve doesn’t mean you can be this positive and spirited on this most unfortunate day and ungodly hour,” Donghyuck whines and makes an attempt to get up but Mark is sitting on his other side and barricades his only route of escape. He hates optimism in the morning.

 

Especially Renjun's optimism.

“It’s 9 am Hyuck,” Mark doesn’t even look away from the notebook on the table beside him.

“And it's not like you were doing anything interesting yesterday,” Renjun adds.

Donghyuck shrugs. He and Mark spent the whole night blasting EXO on the new speaker Mark had gotten as a gift and if you ask him, that's the best way to spend your time.

 

“Okay but have any of you seen Jaemin today yet?” Jeno asks and Donghyuck can feel all of their glances momentarily settle on him. Even Mark’s, the notebook temporarily forgotten. The older may be an A student but Donghyuck knows his best friend secretly enjoys gossip.

“Why are you all looking at me, you know I hate him,” he says, but there is no real distaste or contempt in his words because he doesn’t mean them anymore.

 

Everyone ignores him and Jeno continues.

“... He changed his hair color. Again.”

That picks everyone's attention.

The atmosphere changes and Donghyuck wants to laugh. Sometimes he thinks everyone takes the whole thing more seriously than him.

“It’s your turn Hyuck,” Yangyang says and smiles mischievously.

“ _No way_ ,” Mark glances at Donghyuck. “Don’t even _think_ about it, you dipshit.”

“Aww c’mon Markie,” Donghyuck says sweetly and Mark visibly cringes. “I have to beat him, don’t you want your best friend to win?”

 

There is no other comment after this except a quiet whisper in Donghyuck’s ear from Renjun

“Meet me at Yangyang’s house after school,” and Donghyuck smiles because it’s their tradition from day one.

 

Whenever Jaemin changes his hair color Donghyuck does too. He meets up with Yangyang and Renjun, a so-called Satan Line, and they dye and style his hair while watching Disney movies. He loves it.

  


When Donghyuck finally meets Jaemin that day there are no cupid’s arrows or anything like that. There is a warm feeling in his stomach, but that’s about it.

 

Jaemin’s hair is bright red and Donghyuck must admit that it is the boldest one yet. He looks good, maybe even breathtaking, as always, but Donghyuck would never admit that aloud. They share a glance and Donghyuck lifts one corner of his mouth in a half smile. Jaemin grins at him in response.

 

His eyes say,‘ _bring it on_ ’.

And oh, he _will_.

  


The whole school knows that Jaemin and Donghyuck hate each other. They know about The Hair Competition. They know about the spiteful remarks they throw at each other in classes or when they pass by each other in the cafeteria.

 

But what they don’t know about are all the times that Donghyuck has helped Jaemin with chemistry. Or the time Jaemin bought a blanket and food for Donghyuck’s new cat.

 

Or most importantly they don’t know about the warm feeling Donghyuck gets when Jaemin smiles. No one knows about it. Well, apart from Renjun, the little witch.

 

And nobody, not even Renjun, despite his witchcraft, knows about his little journal where he keeps track of their scores of the competition.

0:9 for Jaemin. Or maybe 0:10 now.

  


After his last bell rings Donghyuck sprints out of school as fast as he can to escape Mark’s wrath. He knows his best friend is still writing his math test so he takes his chance.

He is very aware that the older would try to stop him. But he can’t be stopped before his and Jaemin’s little competition comes to an end.

An end in Donghyuck’s victory, of course.

  


When he finally reaches Yangyang’s house it’s dark outside. There is no sign of the others anywhere but Donghyuck doesn’t really care.

They have been to each other houses so many times that Donghyuck sometimes forgets which one is his own.

 

He doesn’t even knock, just walks into the living room and settles next to his friend's mom to wait for the rest, attempting to initiate a casual conversation that dies miserably. Turns out most middle-aged women, stressed out of their minds after a long day of work, don’t actually care about how the turtles in the science lab are doing.

 

Renjun and Yangyang show up about 15 minutes after that and they make tea before heading upstairs to Yangyang’s room.

 

Once inside, Yangyang’s smile transfers from big and innocent to a small and definitely more satanic one.

 

“You scare me sometimes,” Renjun says but he doesn't even lift his eyes from the bag of hair dyes in his hands. His tone is neutral too and Donghyuck wonders if he truly deserves his place in their friendship group’s satanic line.

“You scare me all the time so we are even,” Yangyang reaches into the bag and pulls something out at which Renjun frowns.

“Are you trying to sabotage him,” Renjun takes the box from the younger and shows it to Donghyuck.

 

It’s green and on top of that, an ugly shade.

“I would rather shave my head,” Donghyuck comments.

“Mark would cry,” Renjun adds hopefully and, yeah, he has to agree.

“Bet Jaemin would still think you’re hot,” Yangyang goes back to examine the other boxes in the bag.

 

Donghyuck feels his cheeks grow hot and he is so thankful that it’s dark in the room and so, he lets the comment slide.

 

After about twenty minutes of deliberation and heated debate, they settle for the same shade of red Jaemin has. Donghyuck isn't even sure when or where did Renjun buy the exact same hair dye Jaemin used but he doesn’t ask.

“I'm telling you, this is your chance to finally end the hair competition,” Renjun argues, holding the hair dye box like its a weapon.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

“I don't see the correlation.”

 

Yangyang moves closer to Renjun and the older gives him a glare.

“The ultimate test is the same color on both of you right? I mean it's a fair ending because you finally get to see who can do better.”

Donghyuck doesn't comment that he isn't sure if it's about that at all.

“And we know you will look better in red so it's a victory for you,” Renjun finishes.

“We want our best friend to win obviously.”

Yangyang's smile does little to convince Donghyuck and he looks at the pair suspiciously.

 

“You're forgetting you're both friends with Jaemin too. I'm not sure if you're trying to sabotage me or not.”

Renjun laughs deviously.

“Aww, not feeling confident?”

Donghyuck throws a box of blue hair dye at him.

“Shut up and get to work.”

  


When Donghyuck steps in through the school's front door the next day, chaos begins.

 

Renjun and Yangyang insist on assisting him to school. He knows they not so secretly enjoy all the stares he gets every time.

“I’m in for Jaemin’s reaction,” says Yangyang before they enter the school building.

“I’m in for Mark’s reaction,” Renjun smirks and Donghyuck doesn’t like it.

 

And so, the first person they meet when they enter is, _of course_ , Mark.

The older is almost running down the corridor and collides with Donghyuck at a high speed.

The younger flies back and almost falls down to his death, he is pretty sure he would have died, but his best friend catches him at the very last moment.

 

The whole corridor stares at them. Is it because of Donghyuck’s bright red hair or the romantic drama like scene? Donghyuck doesn’t want to know.

Renjun laughs at them.

 

Mark’s eyes are wide as he finally takes in Donghyuck’s form.

Then he stops at his hair and frowns.

 _Oh well maybe he won’t scream at me this time_ , Donghyuck thinks.

And well, Mark doesn’t scream.

 

Instead, he lets go of the younger’s hand and so Donghyuck falls to the ground, too surprised to do anything. He lands flat on his ass.

The school corridor goes quiet and Donghyuck can feel his neck start to go red.

And then there is a movement to his right so he turns his head to see what’s happening.

 _Oh shit_ , he instantly regrets it when he realizes that what he is looking at is, in fact, Na Jaemin himself.

 

Jaemin stares back at him, his eyes going wider and wider. It’s kind of comical but Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to laugh.

Instead, he looks away and searches for his friends.

 

But Renjun, Yangyang, and Mark all look like they have no intention of helping him save what dignity he has left.

Donghyuck sighs and turns his attention back to Jaemin.

“ _Help me you ass_ ,” he mounths.

And to his surprise, it works. Jaemin finally snaps out of it and takes what few steps were left between them to help him stand up.

 

Donghyuck hesitates for a moment, starring at Jaemin’s exchanged hand but the look on the other’s face isn’t judging or pitiful. There is a small smile playing on his lips and his big eyes reflect Donghyuck’s lame sitting ass.

He accepts the hand. The crowd around them gasps collectively and Donghyuck looks around with a deadly glare.

 

“Thanks,” he whispers to Jaemin when he is finally standing again.

The younger stares at him again, more specifically at his hair, and hums something to himself.

“Nice hair,” Jaemin finally chokes out and Donghyuck raises his eyebrows in surprise.

Jaemin has never complimented his hair openly before. There were times when Jeno or Renjun passed him messages, supposedly from Jaemin, saying ‘he said you’re rocking these golden rose curls’ or ‘can you believe Jaemin thinks blonde suits you more than black? I was about to fight’, but he never took their remarks seriously.

 

“Are you saying this because it’s the same as yours?” he asks skeptically and Jaemin looks at him taken aback.

“I would never,” he says with a hand over his heart.

Donghyuck snorts and so does Renjun and Yangyang.

“I think it suits you better,” Jaemin says with a smug look on his face, voice loud enough for others to hear him as well.

Donghyuck it’s sure who loses it faster, him or the crowd.

 

On the way from to class, they stop at the school’s shop to buy something to drink.

Donghyuck guilts Mark into buying him coffee.

When he gets back to the group with their orders and gets a glimpse of their conversation he almost turns to go back to the shop instead.

 

“It totally worked!” Yangyang cheers. Donghyuck tries to kill him with his gaze but the other ignores him completely and hugs Renjun in a moment of euphoria instead.

Brave and bold move. Renjun shoves him away but still firmly holds the younger’s shoulders to make sure he doesn’t fall on his ass as Donghyuck did before.

Donghyuck needs new friends.

 

“What worked?” Mark asks form next to Donghyuck and the younger sighs.

“I would like to know too,” he says and both Renjun and Yangyang look at him strangely.

“He is stupid,” the first comments.

“Yes he is, your honor,” answers the other.

 

Donghyuck wants to fight them but Mark stops him at the last moment.

“Let me!” he whines but his best friend holds him tightly.

“You wanna go to prison for murdering them?”

Donghyuck stops fighting because the older _does_  have a point. His satanic friends aren’t worth it.

“I thought so,” Mark laughs and lets him go.

  


Lunch rolls around and the news about Donghyuck’s hair had made it all the way through the school. Everyone stares at him and Jaemin when they enter the cafeteria together after a shared class.

 

Donghyuck can feel the whispers and he wishes he didn’t. It’s bad enough that he indeed thinks Jaemin is the hottest thing with that red hair. There is no need to remind him.

Their shared entrance obviously doesn't help silence the gossips, it only makes everyone even more interested and Donghyuck feels like he is taking some twisted walk of shame instead of a simple trip to the cafeteria. He just wants to eat with his friends.

 

“Go your way already,” he whispers as quiet as possible and bumps his shoulder against Jaemin’s.

The younger gives him a glare.

“You go your way Duckie,” he whispers back and Donghyuck can feel his neck heat up in annoyance.

“ _Don’t call me that_ ,” he hisses. Duckie is a nickname reserved solely for Mark.

Jaemin has the decency to look surprised.

“Shit, did I cross the line? I heard Mark hyung call you that so I thought it was fine.”

Donghyuck sighs. It’s not like he knew or wanted to make him mad on purpose.

“It’s fine, just never call me that again,” he says flatly and Jaemin visibly deflects.

Donghyuck’s heart beats a little too loud for a moment. Stupid, treacherous thing.

 

They finally reach the row in which both of their friend groups sit. Donghyuck catches Jisung and Chenle sitting and chatting to his left so he waves at them. The boys smile at him and then gesture for Jaemin to hurry up.

 

The younger turns his attention to Donghyuck.

“Enjoy your meal!” he says with a grin.

Donghyuck looks down at his food and wonders if maybe Jaemin poisoned it or something. It looks alright though so he decides he will take the risk.

 

“You too I guess,” he gestures to where Jisung and Chenle are sitting, now starring at them intensely. He feels a shiver run down his spine. “The scary duo is waiting for you. I don’t wanna stop you any longer because I feel like the will murder me in my sleep.”

Jaemin turns to the boys in question and sighs deeply.

“I’ll see you around Donghyuck,” and with that, he finally starts making his way to his friends.

 

Donghyuck turns the other way and tries to locate his gang.

“Oh  _God_ ,” he whispers in terror when he sees the shit eating grin on his friend's faces.

“Donghyuck!” Yangyang screams from across the cafeteria and well, it’s probably too late to start running at this point so he starts walking to meet his, definitely terrible, fate.

  


It turns out Donghyuck must be some kind of a magician because he succeeds in taking the conversation of off himself pretty easily.

“I know my new hair is exciting and beautiful,” he says, confidence seeping out of his voice. There is no one really protesting aside from a dirty look Renjun sends him. “Wouldn’t it be fun for you to try changing your hair a little too?”

 

His question does the trick. Everyone looks around, Mark with a terrified look on his face.

"Renjun would look nice in light brown," Jeno comments.  
"Brown? That's so boring Jeno, live a little." Donghyuck shifts his glaze to Renjun who pretends to be occupied with writing in his notebook.  
"It's not like he would dye his hair anyway," Yangyang comments, disinterested because, yeah, there is no way in hell.

  
"I think Markie would rock pink," Donghyuck says to spare his friend the misery of answering.  
Mark blushes furiously. The rest of the table tries to remain calm.

"What the fuck Donghyuck," the older looks anywhere but at him.  
"Aww Donghyuckie, leave our number one scalp protector alone," the fake sweetness in Yangyang's voice is so obvious Donghyuck can't help but giggle.  
And then he pulls the best puppy look he can manage at Mark so that the older won't be mad. It works as always.

 

  
The next day it turns out that there is a way in hell because Renjun turns up to school in a definitely lighter brown hair and Donghyuck almost screams when he sees him.

  
"Whipped," he whispers to the older slipping into his seat.  
"Aren't we all?" Renjun asks with a curious gaze and Donghyuck frowns.  
"What the fuck Renjun, no we aren't."  
His friend raises his eyebrows and Donghyuck sighs.  
Well yeah, the two of them are, for sure.

  
  
"I knew you would look nice!" Jeno exclaims enthusiastically when they meet him and Mark at lunch.  
Donghyuck exchanges a look with his best friend and tries not to laugh. He can see that Mark's biting his lip.

All it takes for them both to finally burst into laughter is a beautiful view of blushing Renjun.

Donghyuck thinks it’s worth it even as he runs from the other through the school corridors with Jeno’s voice in the background begging them to stop.

  


On the first day of February Donghyuck wakes up sick.  
He has a runny nose and can't stop coughing.  
There is no explanation for all of this and his mom frowns at him when he manages to make his way into the kitchen in the morning.

  
"You’re not going anywhere, I hope you know that," she says when he grabs a cup to make himself a coffee.  
"Oh, what a pity," Donghyuck’s throat is raw and what comes out of his mouth is more of a strained rasp than anything.  
"I'll text your dad to get you some meds," she says and then disappears.  
"Don’t bother!" he tries to scream after her because he knows his father is busy but there is nothing he can do to stop her.  
She closes the door behind her and Donghyuck sighs.  
  
After about an hour of browsing through the net, he gets bored. There is nothing to do and he feels too ill to go get something to eat or anything to read.  
Just when he is about to put his phone down and get some sleep he gets a text from Renjun.

  
'i sent you a surprise you better thank me later’

 

Donghyuck has to read the text twice before the meaning behind it sinks in. He frowns and jumps out of his bed, completely ready to barricade himself in his room.

Whatever surprise Renjun was talking about it couldn’t be anything good.

 

But there is no time for Donghyuck to really do anything other than drink a glass of water before his front door rings.

He strides to the front of the apartment, the sound of the bell piercing his head painfully, and opens the door without giving it a second thought.

 

Well, it turns out to be a very big mistake.

Because the boy outside isn’t Renjun or even Mark. It’s Na Jaemin.

  
Donghyuck wonders, if he can close the door in the younger’s face but Jaemin is faster and puts one hand on the wall of his corridor. And because Donghyuck isn’t a horrible person and would never cut anyone’s hand off the lets go of the door.

 

“I bought you medicine,” is what Jaemin says at the same time that Donghyuck says “Renjun sent you, didn’t he?”

They look at each other for a moment before the younger sighs.

“No, he just told me you were sick.”

From where did Renjun get that information, Donghyuck doesn’t know. He makes a note to asks his friend later.

  
"I’m not going to invite you in," Donghyuck looks skeptically at Jaemin.  
The youngers shoulders drop and he looks at the ground.  
“I didn’t expect you to."  
  
Donghyuck must be really ill because he actually feels bad.  
"I mean... unless you want my gems? If you do then I guess you’re more than welcome to come in,” with that Donghyuck moves out of the way.

There is a moment of silence in which Jaemin stares at him with a dump but also cute expression.

And then, much to Donghyuck’s disbelief the younger actually steps in.

 

Donghyuck stays at the door for a moment until Jaemin’s voice brings him back to the present and he finally closes the apartment door.

“Are you going to stand there forever or do you want your meds?”

 

Donghyuck insists on making the younger coffee because he knows he loves it but Jaemin refuses to let him go into the kitchen.  
"You rest, I'll make us something."  
  
As it turns out Jaemin is not only good looking and nice but also an amazing cook.  
He makes them ramen and coffee and the two of them settle on the couch.  
  
Donghyuck loses track of time while they talk. He's pretty sure it's a mix of his fever and his influence with Jaemin that makes him feel extremely light inside and his head swim.

“Are you ok?” Jaemin asks looking over at him with worry in his eyes.

“Yeah it’s just the fever,” he answers and laughs because his voice sounds funny.

Jaemin frowns at him and grabs a box of pills.

“Take this. I’ll go home so you can rest.”

 

Donghyuck wants to tell him that it’s _fine_ , he doesn’t have to go yet but he can feel his head pounding so he just takes the pills silently.

 

Jaemin packs his stuff in silence and only turns to him once he reaches the front door.

“Take care Donghyuck,” he says and Donghyuck can’t find his voice to answer.

  


Later that night when his fever comes back and his parents are still at work he fumbles with his phone and manages to write a message to Jaemin.

‘I wish you stayed’

He can’t exactly remember sending it.

  


He magically recovers almost completely over the night and doesn’t bother listening to his mother telling him to stay home one more day just in case.

He has to murder Renjun.

  
As soon as he gets to school he goes straight to the shop where he knows his friends will be buying their drinks before the long day of misery starts.

They sit at a table, everyone present. He quickly makes his way to them.

They all look at him like he is a ghost or something.

 

"What's new my dearest friends?" Donghyuck barely gets to the end of his question before he starts coughing again.

“Ew affection, get that away from me,” Renjun examines his figure skeptically but doesn't move away in the end.  
"Why are you even in school Hyuck?" Mark looks at him, a little more than mildly concerned from what Donghyuck can perceive in his still hazy mind.

  
"Jaemin got me my meds yesterday and I'm almost as good as new," Donghyuck wants to lie and say it was his mum or something but since his friends are also rather good acquaintances with the devil so there is no use.  
"Aww, how sweet. I wonder, how did he know that you were sick?" Renjun asks in a sweet voice.  
"Or where you live," adds Mark helpfully and Donghyuck hates both of them.  
"Oh shut it. Any news? Gossip?"  
Mark looks at him judgmentally. Donghyuck sticks out his tongue in return.

  
"Sooyoung laughed at my new eraser and said it's the ugliest thing she has ever seen," says Jeno, spirit visibly deflated.  
Mark turns his head to look at the younger.  
"Are you for real man."  
Renjun sits at the end of the table quietly and Donghyuck feels uneasy.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad," he says hopefully.  
Well, it turns out it kind of is.

  
The eraser is actually a miniature carrot cake.  
Nobody dares to ask Jeno the most important question there is because Renjun glares at them with a promise of slow death.  
' _Where did you get that thing_ ' is all Donghyuck can think about the whole day.

  


On Thursday Jaemin approaches Donghyuck when he is doing his homework in the library.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me in math this Saturday," Jaemin says.  
Donghyuck’s eyes widen. Yeah, he’s not half bad at math but everyone and their grandmother knows Renjun is much better than him.  
"I actually have plans with Mark this Saturday," he says and it's not an excuse, they have planned to go to the cinema for the whole week.  
"I'm sure Renjun will be willing to help though," Donghyuck adds.  
"Yeah… sure, I’ll ask him."  
Jaemin’s shoulders slump as he walks away and Donghyuck feels a  heavyweight dig a pit in his stomach.

  
He sometimes wonders how it came to this. Him and Jaemin not really being friends despite being in the same friendship group.

All it really took was for them to dye their hair on the same day two years ago and argue over it but now Donghyuck thinks there was something more in it too.

 

Like the way his heart skips a beat when Jaemin waves at him before leaving.

And the fact that he wasn't ready to admit to it back then.

But things were getting better and he was pretty sure Jaemin didn't hate him anymore too.

 

  
"So the Valentine’s Week started," Renjun says casually like it's not something the whole school has been talking about for the past two weeks. They look at the crowd gathering outside the DJ room to leave their Valentine’s.

  
It's a tradition. In the week before Valentine’s Day, you can leave a message, anonymous or not, your choice, and on Valentine’s, the DJ reads them out during class.  
It's always a great laugh but there were some really good confessions made through the years.  
Confessions read by their school DJ. But it works so who's Donghyuck to judge.

  
"You gonna send one to Jeno?" he asks still eyeing the crowd.  
"Are you mad," Renjun looks disgusted.  
"C'mon it's sad seeing you pining," Donghyuck looks at his friend. "It's been _years_."  
"No, it's not been _years_ , what the hell Hyuck. Maybe _you_  should stop complaining about mine love life and finally do something with your crush on-"

  
Donghyuck jumps to Renjun and covers his mouth. It earns them a few questioning looks, even a couple of people from the crowd turn their heads to stare.  
" _Fantastic_ ," mumbles Renjun against Donghyuck’s hand and he has to agree.

  


Donghyuck can feel the hushed and excited voices talking about confessing on Valentine’s all around him.

He normally wouldn’t mind that much but he feels weirdly irritated about it this year. It’s not like anything really changed between him and Jaemin but Donghyuck can’t shake off the feeling.

 

But he knows he is not alone in his misery. Next to him sits Renjun, lost in his thoughts, his pen drawing doodles on their math homework.

So Donghyuck decided to do what he is best at. Which is, of course, complain and maybe even irritate the shit out of his friends if he is lucky enough.

 

"Maybe I should just date Mark," he says absentmindedly. There is no way he would date his best friend but Mark is the first person that comes to his mind.

His friend sighs but turns his attention to Donghyuck anyway.  
"He is not your type," Renjun says.  
"What _is_  my type then?" Donghyuck asks raising his eyebrows.  
"Dumb," the older says confidently and Donghyuck cant help a snort.  
"Same as yours, I see."  
Renjun picks up a pen and adds whiskers to the Moomin he drew on the youngers hand during class.  
Donghyuck groans.

  


The great Valentine’s Day finally comes.

There are couples kissing and hugging everywhere and Donghyuck wishes he stayed at home.

A lot of people get chocolates in their lockers, sometimes even letters. The meeting spot behind the school building, usually used for picnics on hot days, is busy most for of the morning with people confessing their love.

Some get rejected, some get accepted.

 

But most people wait patiently for the most important part of the day.

The card reading.

When the time finally comes even their professor, Jung Jaehyun stops in his tracks and looks at the broadcasting system expectantly.

 

The device cracks a few times before the DJ’s voice finally can be heard clearly.

“Good afternoon everyone! It’s time for the Valentine’s cards!” he yells and the whole class jumps.

The guy is so loud it hurts Donghyuck’s ears. Everyone simultaneously leans in the direction of the speakers as if it would help them hear better.

“Place your bets on how many couples we will get out of it this year. We have some spicy stuff so let’s get right to it.”

Professor Jung hides his face in his hands and groans.

Renjun sighs loudly next to him.

 

The first few cards are quite boring and Donghyuck starts doodling in his notebook. Soon Renjun joins him and starts drawing Moomins all over his homework. Donghyuck sends him a judging look.

“ _I still need to do the homework, you know_ ,” he mouths and the other struggles, completely disinterested in Donghyuck’s grades.

 

They are about five minutes in when something finally picks his attention.

“I have been in love with you for years but I know you don’t see me that way. I just want you to be happy so I’m gonna say this only once: Get them. They will be stupid to reject you.”

Donghyuck looks at Renjun again.

“Wow… I never expect people to send this kind of things,” he says. Donghyuck wonders how hard it must be, not only to know that the one you love is interested in someone else. A shiver runs down his spine when he imagines the pain this person must have gone through to finally let their love go.

 

Renjun sighs.

“Brave move I must admit.”

Donghyuck draws a dress on one of the Moomins.

“We would never.”

Renjun throws an eraser at him.

But, yeah, they would never and Donghyuck slides a glance at Jeno in the last row. He is more worried about Renjun’s heart than his own.

  


“Yerim I hope you like the chocolates I gave you. I spent six hours on them.”

This one makes them both laugh. Donghyuck can imagine Mark’s class all looking at poor Yerim while she blushes furiously. He gives the person who wrote the card maximum of three hours before Yerim undoubtedly kills them.

  


The next one is directed at him.

“Be happy and good luck. I love you Duckie.”  
Donghyuck smiles when the DJ stops reading. It's kind of a tradition for Mark to send him messages via schools Valentine’s card system. That's the only card he is always sure he will get.

 

“All right folks I left the best two for last. Prepare yourself”

Donghyuck feels his smile disappear. He turns to Renjun.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he whispers.

The older doesn’t answer.

 

“I like your new eraser,” is all the DJ says and the whole class bursts out loud laughing.

“What kind of Valentine’s card is that?” someone asks loudly and Donghyuck wants to tell them to shut up but instead he sneaks a glance in Renjun’s direction. He knows it’s from him.

He didn’t think Renjun would actually send something to Jeno but it turns out he was so, _so_  wrong.

While the whole class is still recovering, everyone making the wildest guesses about the message and professor Jung trying to silence everyone to listen to the last one, Donghyuck dares a quick look at Jeno.

His friend just sits there with a strange look on his face.

Donghyuck can’t help a laugh.

 

It dies down very quickly, replaced by pure terror. The last message makes his blood freeze and all of this thought disappear, leaving his mind completely blank.

  
“Dear first love,” DJ starts painfully slowly. “I debated sending this one for so long now. But it’s been years and so I think I’m finally ready for this.”

The whole classroom reminds quiet. Nobody dares to move.

 

“We aren’t really friends and I find myself wondering if that may ever change. You’re really stubborn and brave and admire you for that. But you’re also kind of stupid, I don’t know if you can guess who this one is from unless I tell you directly,” the DJ pauses for a more dramatic effect. “I think it’s time we end our competition. I wonder what’s the final score? What do you think?”

 

Donghyuck can feel his neck heat up and his palms starts to sweat. He can’t believe what he is hearing. He isn’t sure if he is happy that it’s basically a confession from Jaemin, or if he is offended that the younger called him stupid.

 

“To be honest, I think it’s 11:0 for you,” the voice from the speaker says and it’s the last romantic shit Donghyuck has ever heard.

“It’s actually 10 to you, idiot” He mumbles to himself.

 

 _Shit, I said that aloud_ , he thinks and nervously looks around to make sure no one noticed. But, _of course_ , Donghyuck can always count on his terrible luck because he sees Renjun looking straight at his from the desk next to him. There is also Jeno who tries very hard not to laugh in the last row but at the next line from the speaker he cracks.

 

“the first one being my heart. xoxo, your secret admirer” the DJ finishes reading the card and Donghyuck groans aloud. The classroom is oddly quiet and when he looks around he realizes every pair of eyes in the room is on him.

_Great, thank you Na Jaemin._

  


Donghyuck doesn’t wait for the bell to ring. As soon as his chem teacher finishes giving them a ton of homework he grabs his bag and storms out of the classroom.

He can feel questioning stares of his classmates on him.

 

The halls are empty, everyone still in their class, probably discussing the card reading.

Donghyuck heads straight to the DJ’s room.

The doors are unlocked and so he slides in easily with a mischevious smile on his lips.

Donghyuck knows the DJ is surprised, there is a shocked expression on his face. He takes his chance and grabs the mic out of the older boy’s hand.

 

“I think it’s actually 1:9” Donghyuck lets out before the DJ can get the mic back.

The DJ just stares at him, mouth open. Donghyuck tries to smile as apologetically as he can. But he doesn’t feel sorry at all, not when he can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins while he waits for Jaemin to burst through the room any second now.

 

The DJ seems to get that there is nothing he can really do so he sighs and whispers a “Young love,” before disappearing.

  


It takes about five minutes for Jaemin to finally open the door. It’s pretty dramatic almost like a scene from a rom-com Yangyang likes to watch so much.

The doors fly open and the younger walks in, his breathing heavy. He leans forward and places his hands on his knees for support. It’s obvious he has been running the whole distance to the DJ room.

 

“Why 1:9?” is the first thing he manages to get when he finally catches his breath enough to speak,  head still down.

Dnghyuck stares at the mass of the red hair which is exactly the same shade as his and smiles.

 

“The only one I’ll take as my victory is the red one,” Donghyuck says when Jaemin looks up at him.

“Why the red one,” the boy asks while closing the door behind him so that no one will disturb them. Donghyuck tries hard not to think about what Jaemin needs a closed door for.

 

When he doesn’t get an answer he adds “I mean I agree that it was absolutely breathtaking but that's normal.”

“Because it finally made you confess,” Donghyuck says leaning slightly in Jaemin’s direction.

“Oh, so I did win your heart in the end.” Jaemin leans in too and there is little to no space left between them.

“Tell me,” Jaemin continues, closing the distance a little bit more “which one did the trick?”

Donghyuck gulps and tries to control his breathing and then smiles.

“The pink definitely,” he says. Then he counts to three, closes his eyes and leans in the last few centimeters.

 

He feels Jaemin smile into the kiss and it’s one of the best feelings he has ever experienced.

The room is quiet and dark and Donghyuck knows he will remember this kiss for the rest of his life. It’s not his first, that one was with Jeno in his bedroom about 2 years ago. The second one was Mark one Valentine’s Day last year. But third time’s a charm and Donghyuck can feel butterflies burst to life in his stomach.

  


When Jaemin reaches out to grab at his waist to pull him closer someone enters the room.

“Guys,” Renjun is out of breath when he slams open the door to the DJ room.

“You may want to consider firstly, turning the mic off, and secondly, moving to another country,” he spares them a judging look.

 

Donghyuck jumps back from Jaemin so fast he slips and almost falls face down. He wants to scream so bad but instead opts to grab the mic. Jaemin beats him to it.

 

“God I want to die,” Donghyuck laments when he is sure the microphone is finally turned off.

“God wants you dead for sure,” Renjun says looking at them with disgust. “And so do I.”

 

Then he drags them out of the DJ room. Donghyuck tries to get free from Renjun when he notices Mark, Jeno and Yangyang all standing in the corridor.

Donghyuck can feel his palms sweating again.

 

Before they reach their friends and when Donghyuck finally stops fighting, Renjun lets go of him.

Jaemin grabs his hand and drags him out of their friend’s earshot. Donghyuck looks back at them to see Mark’s mortified face as Renjun calmly explains what happened in the DJ room.

 

“Let’s run away” Jaemin whispers very loudly and then snaps his attention back to the red-haired boy.

“ _What?_ ” he whispers back loud enough for Jaemin to hear.

“I’m craving ice cream.” And with this statement, Donghyuck is absolutely sure that he is crazy.

He makes sure his whole face is the definition of ‘judging’ and looks the other dead in the eyes.

“Are you paying?”

“Anything for my boyfriend.” Jaemin smiles innocently like he didn’t just suggest they run away from their arguing friends to eat ice cream in the dead of winter.

“It’s a date then.”

  


They try to be as subtle and quiet as they can when they cross the corridor to get to the door. But as soon as they are outside they laugh in the cold but sunny winter afternoon.

  


The shop on which they decide after about five minutes of arguing is walking distance and they spend the time being sickeningly sweet with one another. Hands snuggled together for warmth and small talk about nothing makes a soft smile appears on Donghyuck’s lips.

 

It’s cozy and hot inside and EXO’s music is playing, which to be honest, is incredibly ideal for a first date. The whole room is pastel and would suit being a coffee shop more than an ice cream one.

They wait at the counter and make their orders.

Donghyuck frowns when he hears what Jaemin is getting.

“Why strawberry? I Thought you liked mint more.” They both reach out to the shop attendant to collect their orders and their hands meet.

“It reminds me of you,” Jaemin says and at this point, Donghyuck just wants to scream. The girl behind the counter looks at them with a ‘I’ _m so done with this job_ ’ expression.

 

“Whatever idiot race me to the bench!” Donghyuck eyes his boyfriend and then starts running.

 

It’s hard, trying to simultaneously win and save his ice cream from falling to the pavement but he manages. Somehow he has a feeling Jaemin did in on purpose but a victory is a victory.

 

They settle for a small white bench in the nearby park. It’s mostly deserted because of the weather and for an occasional old lady or someone with a dog they are alone.

  


“Jeno told me it wasn’t a good idea.” Jaemin takes his eyes off of Donghyuck and starts eyeing his ice cream instead.

 

Donghyuck laughs.

“Wow, I can’t believe he is the only one with brain cells in our group. My bet was on Mark or maybe Renjun.”

“I should have listened.” Jaemin groans next to him, their shoulders lightly bumping together. Donghyuck steals a glance at him. His head is slightly down, shoulders slump in defeat.

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad.” He says and _yeah_ , he is kind of stupid.

“What the hell Donghyuck, it _was_  bad.” Jaemin looks at him, surprise clear in his big brown eyes.

“Yeah, but I liked it,” Donghyuck says bluntly.

Jaemin bursts out laughing. His eyes vanish in an eye smile and Donghyuck feels giggles bubbling up in his own stomach.

“I’m glad.” Jaemin reaches out and grabs Donghyuck ice cream. It’s really cold and they probably shouldn’t be eating ice cream anyway so Donghyuck lets his boyfriend steal his waffle.

“If you tell Renjun I said that you are dead.”

“Yes, chief!”

  


They chat on that bench for a little more and then Jaemin walks Donghyuck home, fingers intertwined.

  


That night, Donghyuck has a hard time falling asleep. All those years of destroying his scalp and Mark looking at him as if he was the stupidest person on earth has finally come to a close. Well, Mark will still most likely do that but he doesn’t really mind. What’s important is that he has a boyfriend now.

Donghyuck smiles up at his ceiling.

 

And then he groans and rolls over when he realizes he has to go to school tomorrow. He can already hear their giggles and feel their stares. He wanted to go out with Jaemin but what happened wasn’t exactly what Donghyuck had in mind for their confessions.

  


“How’s dating Jaemin?” Renjun asks as soon as Donghyuck walks into their biology classroom the next day after the whole… mishap.

“Surprisingly awful but I will manage,” he replies, sliding into his seat.

“What kind of answer is that.”

“How’s dating Jeno?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Renjun hits him on the shoulder.

 

Donghyuck can feel every pair of eyes in the room on him and his cheeks start to feel hot.

The whole walk to class feels like some twisted walk of shame. Not only is every head turned in his direction as he passes by, but even the teachers are looking at him judgingly too. Donghyuck is a bad bitch for sure, but when he sees Mr. Kim slide him a disappointed glance when he peeked into chem classroom to wave at Jeno and Mark he wants to punch something. Or someone, preferably Jaemin.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t get some type of punishment” Renjun whispers into his ear and it pulls Donghyuck from his thoughts. He jumps in his seat, startled, and turns to smack his friend on the shoulder when the speakers above their heads crackle and then principals Lee's voice fills the whole room.

“Lee Donghyuck and Na Jaemin please come meet me at my office after the lunch break.”

  
“Oh my god Renjun you jinxed it!” Donghyuck whines quietly.  
“At least you get to skip math loser,” his seatmate whispers.

“I might as well skip the whole year. My life in this school is ruined.”

“You don’t like it here anyway.”

And well Donghyuck can’t really argue with that.

  


Donghyuck spends his whole lunch break in the bathroom with Mark and Jeno.

 

“Remind me why are we here again?” the oldest asks looking at the unbitten sandwich in Donghyuck’s hand.

 

“Because I can’t look people in the eyes anymore,” he replies calmly. The truth is he dragged his best friends minus Renjun to the bathrooms after some kid from first-year smiled at him knowingly in the line in the cafeteria.

“Yeah but that’s you, not us,” Jeno points to himself and Mark and then smiles innocently.

“You’re all phonies.” Donghyuck huffs.

They all laugh and Jeno tackles him to the floor while trying to hug him to death.

  


“You wanted to see us, principal.” Donghyuck and Jaemin say in unison when they enter the office. Their palms sweaty but still clasped tightly together.

 

“Oh yeah,” Mr. Lee gets from his chair and instead seats on his desk. _What the fuck_ , Donghyuck thinks.

“I’m not really going to scold you or anything because I actually think it was kind of sweet but just so you know that was the first and the last time,” he says looking them both in the eyes, though his gaze holds not anger, only a muted sort of benevolence and amusement.

“Yes, sir.” Jaemin squeezes Donghyuck hand and he squeezes back harder which makes the younger hiss and whisper ‘ _What the fuck Hyuck_ ,’ under his breath.

“Okay, I heard that Mr. Na, and now I’m going to have to give you both a detention.”

  


As soon as they get out of the office Donghyuck sprints down the corridor trying to reach the front door before his boyfriend strangles him.

“I won’t kill you I swear!” Jaemin yells after him and laughs, and oh, he’s so fucked.

  


That day he comes home to Mark sitting on the couch in his living room chatting with his mum.

He doesn’t question it, even if the older had stopped showing up out of the blue about a year ago.

 

He tosses his backpack on the floor in his room and goes back to get Mark.

The older follows him quietly and once they are behind closed doors, flops onto Donghyuck’s bed like it's his own.

 

Donghyuck laughs.

“What’s the occasion? You haven’t visited in so long, why now?”

Mark gazes over at him.

“You ran off yesterday and got detention today Duckie.”

Donghyuck looks at the wall behind the older as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Mark sighs.

 

Then he gets up again and stands closer to Donghyuck. The younger holds his breath, not sure what to expect. Donghyuck wonders briefly if Mark is about to scold him.

 

“I wanted to congratulate you," Mark says, eyes nervously darting around Donghyuck’s, never quite meeting his gaze. He knows the older doesn't quite know how to act. They are both new to the whole dating thing.

  
"Thanks Markie," Donghyuck smiles and leans in to hug his best friend.  
"I know you had a crush on him for the longest time," the older says next to Donghyuck's ear. The younger grimaces.  
"What the fuck hyung, was I that obvious?"  
Mark laughs and hugs him tighter.

  


As soon as he walks into the school building the next day Donghyuck is tossed right in the middle of a debate.

"Was it Sooyoung?" Jeno frowns. "Maybe she realized it is nice and felt bad for telling me it's ugly."

  
Donghyuck wished his friends used their brain cells. Granted, their brain cell numbers were far and few but they still existed, he had that much faith, and waited for the day that they’d shine through and hopefully prove him wrong about how incompetent they made themselves out to be.

  
"Yeah and because of that she sends you a Valentine’s Day card," he rolls his eyes.  
"It can be sent to friends," Mark defends and Donghyuck looks at him.  
"I'm not saying it can't Markie, all I'm saying is Sooyoung is definitely _not_  our friend."  
"Then I don’t know who did it," Jeno sighs and Donghyuck can tell he is upset.  
"You're all dumb," Jaemin says and Donghyuck squeezes his hand only stopping when the younger squints.  
"You have no right to judge us," Renjun says.

  
Donghyuck agrees but when Jeno doesn't pick up on Renjun's crush on him when the older gives him his sandwich because he was hungry without calling him dumb, Donghyuck loses all hope.

  
Jaemin is right. Jeno and Renjun can definitely be counted into their ‘no brain’ circle. Sadly, he mentally crosses off their names on his list of those he believes in.

  


Four months pass in a blink of an eye and Donghyuck couldn’t be happier.

 

They go on dates, hold hands in school and sometimes kiss on Donghyuck’s bed. The whole school has named them the most iconic couple and while everyone still remembers the incident Donghyuck doesn’t really mind. Because now there are smiles and thumbs up when they pass people in the corridor.

 

In March Jeno finally gets a clue, with Mark’s help, Donghyuck suspects.  
He asks Renjun out for ice cream and while the older tries to convince them it's not a date he comes back to his house with forget-me-nots and a story about a kiss.

 

Exactly on their four-month anniversary, they are having a huge sleepover. Everyone is invited and they spend most of the night arguing over anything and everything. It’s amazing. Well, for the most part.

 

“Donghyuck~” Jaemin whines.

Donghyuck looks down at his boyfriend with a questioning look.

“Try pink next time.”

“I think there will not be a next time,” Mark says looking at Donghyuck warningly. The younger wants to laugh because his best friends actually looks scary for once. “His scalp would literally give up if he tried one more time.”

  
Nobody in the room can argue with that. Their little game has been going on for about 2 years now and every time he came home with a new hair color his mother looked like she wanted to cry. Sometimes he was scared that she would come for his hair and shave it when he was asleep.

 

“Well for the record, I think you would rock being bald babe,” Jaemin says turning his head so that they can make eye contact. And then he winks. Donghyuck isn’t sure if he wants to kill or kiss him.

Yangayng wiggles his eyebrows and mounts ‘’ _I told you'_. Donghyuck ignores him.

 

“You can always try a wig,” Renjun says, smoothly wiggling his eyebrows and Donghyuck swears he needs new friends.

“Yeah that may do it I won’t complain. I would never try it myself tho because it would be gone as soon as I looked at you full sun.”

Jaemin tries to make eye contact again undoubtedly to wink or do something equally embarrassing again.

Donghyuck needs not only new friends but a new boyfriend too.

 

When he says that aloud Jaemin protests loudly while rolling on the ground. Yangyang smiles like a devil he is and tries to attack Jaemin. Renjun put his face in his hands and starts fake sobbing while whispering ‘ _you wound me_.’

Mark offers him a cookie, kicked puppy face mode on and Jeno stares at the whole scene, face blank.

 

“But we only started dating four months ago,” Jaemin says from somewhere under the table.

Donghyuck smiles.

“Yeah, your point?”

 


End file.
